Coward
by DeviDale
Summary: When Mamori accidentally sees Sena and Suzuna kiss, she was both surprised and filled with pride of motherly love. Hiruma on the other hand challenged her and what she does shocked them both.


**Author:** DeviDale / HiruMamo2019

**Disclaimer:**Eyeshield 21 is NOT and will never be mine. If it was, HiruMamo would have been shown to have gotten married and had lots of children. lol

**Pairing:** HiruMamo of course!

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Hiruma's foul language and weird habits.

**Summary:** When Mamori accidentally sees Sena and Suzuna kiss, she was both surprised and filled with pride of motherly love. Hiruma on the other hand challenged her and what she does shocked them both.

**Note:** This is my second fanfic about Es21 and HiruMamo. I wrote this after At the Rooftop also on June 24, 2019. More HiruMamo soon. Hope readers will stumble upon this somehow.

"**Coward"**

"Sena? Suzuna-chan?" Mamori said to herself when she saw the two walking together after locking the American football club office. It was already 6:30 in the evening and yet Mamori was still there at the rooftop of Deimon Private High School because of a certain someone.

"What are you mumbling about?" Hiruma said with a seemingly irritated tone as he walked towards the former Devil Bats manager. He saw the fucking shrimp (Sena) and the fucking chibi (Suzuna) and the two seemed to be talking about something serious. "Stalking the brats?" he raised an eyebrow to the woman beside him. She suddenly gasped and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Apparently, it was due to something she was not supposed to see.

Hiruma followed her gaze and grinned. He instantly took out his mobile phone and silently took a picture of the scene before Mamori realizes. "Ke ke ke," Hiruma cackled.

Mamori blinked again. She still could not believe what she just saw. Suzuna just kissed Sena on the lips. She had always thought Suzuna saw Sena as a little brother but the scene just now proved otherwise. She smiled another of her motherly smiles at the realization. "Geez, those two have really grown up and it wasn't even a year yet since we have left the team." She was teary-eyed. 'I'm happy for you Sena. Suzuna-chan is by your side now,' she thought.

Mamori continued to watch over the two who were both red due to obvious embarrassment after the kiss. It was Suzuna who turned her back first to hide her face and skated away. Sena realized he had just been gawking and must have made Suzuna felt confused so he quickly dashed after her.

"Geez, Sena. After Suzuna-chan did that courageously, how could you embarrass her," Mamori giggled. 'Those two looked so cute.' Then she finally realized that a certain blond had been silent the whole time and she could feel his eyes on her. "What? I'm just saying Suzuna is really brave."

"Ke ke ke. Of course she is. That little brat has way more guts than a certain coward I know," Hiruma provokingly smirked.

Mamori glared. "Who are you calling a coward?"

"Who knows? A certain creampuff maniac in the disciplinary committee?"

"I'm not a coward." Mamori balled her fists.

"Oh, really? But there really is a creampuff maniac from the disciplinary committee."

"I'm no longer in the disciplinary committee."

"I still know a gutless and cowardly creampuff maniac."

"Mou!" Mamori suddenly turned to Hiruma and kissed him full on the lips. The quarterback was wide-eyed. His mind went to overdrive trying to analyze and explain to himself what the heck is going on. He felt like he looked just like Sena right now. 'Fuck!' he cursed to himself.

"I AM NOT A COWARD." Mamori rebutted; not realizing what she just did.

"Damn manager, do you know what you just did?" Hiruma asked with a dark expression.

"I, I just – " Mamori gasped as it dawned on her. Her cheeks turned red. Then, she realized one more important thing. "W-wait. No way! My first kiss!" She had read a lot of novels and she had imagined her first kiss to be with the person she likes and one who likes her back. Definitely not like this. "Did I just throw away my first kiss? I wasted my first kiss?!" she thought out loud and it was too late when she realized she had said all of that aloud in front of the person she just kissed.

"WASTE?!" Hiruma growled with a grim expression; his aura getting darker and darker by the second.

"I'm sorry Hiruma-kun. I didn't mean it like that," Mamori trembled. She really did not mean it that way. What she meant was she had imagined their first kiss to be bit more romantic. She had imagined that it was him who would kiss her first; not her kissing him. It was totally embarrassing. It's like she just confessed that she has feelings for him. And that's why she didn't like this first kiss at all. Not that she would admit it.

"Fucking manager, it seems you are still a kid. That's not a kiss at all," Hiruma said with a calmer demeanour that scared her even more. "Let me enlighten you."

"What do you mean? I'm really sorry Hiruma-kun." Mamori blinked as she backed away as he stepped forward. She can't shake the feeling that something is coming. And before she could think about it, she felt it with her lips. Her eyes grew as platters. Hiruma's lips covered hers. Her heart skipped a beat. She blinked once, twice, thrice in disbelief; but still his lips were still on hers, and his eyes are shut.

Her heart drummed her chest as she gazed at the blonde's closed eyes and realized how close they are right now. She could feel his breath on her. She could smell his scent. She could feel the heat of his body. And his lips felt good on hers.

Hiruma's left arm slowly snaked to the back of her head, pulling them even closer. His lips felt so soft against hers and he smelled good. And before she knew it, Mamori closed her eyes as well.

It felt like forever, so Mamori thought it would be over any second now, but Hiruma knew otherwise. He does not lose. He would not look like that fucking shrimp due to a peck on the lips. Nope. He will never admit that. Not even in something like this. And how dare this woman say it was wasted on him.

However, Hiruma's thoughts seem to be fading away. He licked Mamori's lips. She tasted good. He bit her lower lip and licked it naughtily that the manager gasped; opening her lips to him. He had always been the opportunist and so took the opportunity and invaded her mouth.

Hiruma could not quite describe how he felt. He was greeted with a warm and wet welcome that sent every fibre in his body ablaze and his heart beating wildly. It was like something he had locked and hidden deep within the depths of his heart was retrieved and the frozen locks were melted.

The feeling that he had fought so long to kill, run free and took over him. He explored her mouth with his tongue for what felt like forever until when he felt her weaken under him. Being able to grasp a bit of his remaining sanity, he snaked his right arm around her waist to support her before giving in to the temptation of exploring her mouth deeper.

Mamori's arms involuntarily wrapped tighter around his neck and she clasped a fistful of his hair. This only encouraged the blond and it plunged him deeper to surrendering to his desires.

Mamori felt like butterflies were wreaking havoc in her stomach. Her knees felt like jelly. She felt thankful for the arm around her waist; else her knees would have given out. Her mind seemed to have stopped functioning. All she could hear was the drumming of her heart. The only things she could process were Hiruma's smell, his lips on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, his intoxicating taste, and the inviting heat of his body.

Hiruma's arms around her were strong and he was crushing her to himself. He was pulling them as close as possible like being apart even by just a thread was unbearable. Mamori did not protest. Somehow, it felt like she was meant to be held that tightly by this man. She wasn't sure why, but she felt safe in his embrace. And for some reason, it felt like she had been waiting for this.

Hiruma finally pulled away when he realized that he had let himself slip. He stared at Mamori who badly needed air. She seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. She slowly opened her eyes and with a wicked look in his eyes; refusing to make it obvious he didn't intend to go that far, he licked her lips again before licking his own right before her eyes. He slowly gulped and she unconsciously did as well. A victorious smile appeared on his face. That smile could have sent Mamori's female pride revolting but as of now, she was still entranced.

"Breathe," he told her; and like someone who was bewitched and was finally released from a spell, she blinked twice before finally gasping for air.

"Are you an idiot?! Who told you to stop breathing?" Hiruma complained. He looked at her and sighed. The poor girl was still trying to process and deny what just happened. He took her hand and led her to the bench since the way things look, she would remain standing there or she might even just slump down and sit on the ground if he just left her.

"Seat down." He commanded; and for the first time, Mamori obliged like a lost puppy obeying her master. Hiruma sighed and busied himself with his laptop, occasionally stealing glances at the manager who seemed to be still looking for a logical explanation of what happened. "This will take a while," he retorted and steeled his mind to focus on his laptop although his memory kept replaying something else.

Hiruma and looked around. The sunset was beautiful. When did he ever notice the sunset? He himself needed tie to process everything and weigh things out. He needed to collect himself before Mamori collects hers and might end up slapping him and say words he would not be able to swallow.

It had been thirty minutes since they kissed and Mamori still haven't said a single word. Hiruma's patience had reached its end. He had finished what he was doing on his laptop for a while now and yet Mamori haven't moved a bit. She just blinked when necessary and she looked liked she was still lost in her thoughts.

"Fucking manager, just how long are you going to stay here? Snap out of it already!" the blond complained. She did not respond nor did she hear him. "Damn." Hiruma cursed. 'There's only one option left.' He closed his laptop and packed all his things. All set to go home. He scooted closer to her and kissed her once again. He repeated everything he did the first time but this time; he kissed her until when she had to push him away to gasp for air. "Now, that's what happened fucking manager." He stated clearly, looking straight into her eyes.

Mamori blinked several times. "We, we kissed?" she said in realization; finally admitting to herself what just happened. Her face turned red.

"Wrong. Did your mind rot due to lack of oxygen? YOU. KISSED. ME. fucking manager." Hiruma emphasized. "I just kissed you back," he grinned.

Mamori's eyes grew sharp wanting to deny that she indeed kissed him. She wanted to rebut him but she just can't find the things she wanted to say.

"The fucking manager's first kiss, second kiss, and third kiss are all mine." Hiruma smirked. "Now I wonder how much that will cost? I'm sure I have set up a hidden camera here somewhere," Hiruma pretended to look around.

Mamori's chest painfully clenched and her skin turned pale at his words. Did Hiruma just trick her into kissing him so he could have some blackmail material on her? "Hiruma-kun, you're way too mean," she murmured weakly in a defeated voice. She knew he isn't as evil as everyone thinks he is but she also knew that he can blackmail anyone with anything if he wanted to; even if he did not plan any of this.

"I already know that. Now if you have nothing else to say, let's go home." He picked up his things including her bag. He grabbed one of her hands and tagged her along as he walked. "Anezaki-san will blame me if something happened to you here," Hiruma said as he dragged Mamori with him.

'Was he worried about me?' Mamori silently followed watching his back. 'His ears were a bit red a while ago,' she noted. 'If only it wasn't dark, did Hiruma-kun actually blush? Even a just little,' she searched her memory and found what she wanted. Yes he did, when she kissed him. It wasn't just the color of the sunset, he indeed blushed but he was quick to keep his composure like he always does. This guy in front of him is a hardcore _tsundere_ so he won't say or show his real emotions and thoughts so easily.

He had always been like that. Making people think he was cruel or mean when he cannot find another way to hide his emotions. He felt really warm when he was kissing her. He was quick to hide it but she knew something was there because she felt it.

Mamori finally smiled. As if sensing it, Hiruma walked faster. "Hiruma-kun slow down a bit," she complained.

"Walk faster or I'll just fucking drag you even if you trip," the blond retorted.

Mamori smiled knowingly. Right now, Hiruma was avoiding her eyes. He doesn't want her to figure out what he was thinking and feeling. She could have matched his pace but Mamori did not. At the moment, she was scared to know what he was really thinking, or how he felt about the kiss. 'He was right after all. I'm indeed a coward,' she thought as she looked up to the blond in front of her. 'I'll be brave when the time is right.'

That night, none of the two had a proper sleep.

June 24, 2019


End file.
